


Making Friends

by Welsper



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Deformation, gagging, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: While on a mission to hunt a beast that prowls the woods and stalks villagers, Geralt has a monster encounter a little different than what he is used to.





	Making Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



> Hope you like it!

"Damn, you're big," Geralt said to himself as he stared down onto the fiend from the tree he was hiding himself in. He had been tracking the monster for a while now; the villages it terrorized were offering a nice sum to whomever would dispatch of it. It was strange behaviour for a fiend, but Geralt was sure he would be able to handle it. After the large monster had stomped into the cave it had seemed to have made its lair, Geralt jumped off the tree. On silent feet, he followed it inside. He had prepared his body and his blade as best as a witcher could, but Geralt knew it was gonna be a hard fight.

The Samum bomb Geralt threw shook the walls of the cave and got the fiend’s attention, but to the witcher’s dismay, not much more than that. It still went at him with all its vigour, no signs of slowing or even being afraid. Geralt dodged swipes of claws and gabbing paws as he bloodied his silver sword with every slash at the large monster.

What the hell was it doing? Geralt had encountered a few fiends on his travels and none of them had ever reacted to him this way. All fiends seemed to do when encountered with an enemy was kill, kill quickly and violently. This one seemed to try to _catch_ him. Having no desire to find out what kind of games a fiend liked to play, Geralt kept avoiding the monster's claws grasping at him as he hacked and slashed away at it. When it came to close, he pushed it away with an Aard sign.

"What's the idea big guy? Wanna make friends now?"

Yellow eyes widened as an Igni spell lit up the deeper part of the dim cave they were fighting in. Geralt did not like that view one bit, but now he knew what that sweet smell was he had noticed even when it was covered by the stink of a fiend. Flowers were blooming down here, they were covering the ground and the walls, sticking out between rocks and cracks in the ground.

Mutated Maca spores! The fiend must have come across them when it entered the cave and got addicted to the high the aphrodisiac provided. Now it made sense that the fiend was trying to get a hold of Geralt instead of just trying to tear him apart. With disgust, the witcher saw the fiend’s large cock between matted fur – it seemed the fight had excited the creature. Geralt was definitely not gonna let him get him anywhere close now. And gods, the _smell_. It was nauseating and made Geralt’s head swim. Distracted now, Geralt almost felt his knees give out when the fiend’s third eye gazed upon him.

Fuck... witchers were immune to this. _Immune._ But no matter how many times Geralt told himself, it seemed the strain of the battle and the sheer amount of spores in the air produced by the underground meadow overpowered even his system. Usually a fiend's hypnosis just blinded and slowed him for a while, but now... Geralt didn't resist any more when just one of the fiend's claws wrapped around his entire torso and forced him to his knees. Yeah, if that's what it wanted, Geralt just thought to himself as his last coherent thoughts faded from his mind.

Still, the fiend’s musk made Geralt almost throw up as he was shoved face first against the hot organ. His eyes glazed over, he opened his mouth without much resistance as he felt the tip of the cock press against his lips. It was still larger than a fist and without large droplets of pre-cum smearing his face and filling the inside of his mouth it was doubtful even that would have fit. Geralt tried to push himself off the creature with his hands on its legs, but in his state, he could do nothing against the strength it gripped him with. All he could do was take it and try not to choke as the fiend shoved its large cock down his throat again and again.

Geralt was helpless to stop his own body from reacting to the assault and felt his own cock harden, pressing against his trousers and staining the inside of them. His eyes were half-lidded and his fists yanking at matted fur. The smell of seed and blood and flowers, the sound of his own heartbeat and the humiliation and pain of feeling his own throat bulge out from having it fucked by a creature he was bred to slay, all of it was overwhelming Geralt’s senses.

He could barely breath and trashed in the claws’ grip by the time it came with a roar. It was disgusting, revolting but under the effect of the hypnosis Geralt could feel his own hips buck forward, thrusting at nothing. Hot seed was pumped into him, right down his throat and into his stomach and being filled so deeply made Geralt come himself. Right before losing consciousness, the fiend was done and momentarily let go of the witcher who dropped onto his forearms, gasping for air. His mouth was used and raw as he spit seed onto the floor his body couldn’t hold.

“You can’t be fucking serious,” Geralt managed to mutter out as the fiend grabbed him again, its erection still hard and slick. There was no time to reach for his abandoned silver sword as the creature tore at his clothes, ripping them off while leaving claw marks on him. In no way or shape could Geralt prepare himself for the feeling of being lifted into the air and pushed down onto the large cock. For only a short moment, it pressed against his hole before Geralt could feel it glide into his body, slick with saliva, sperm and blood. The fiend held both of Geralt’s thighs now, easily shoving him up and down in time with its thrusts. Saliva dropped down the witcher’s chin, groans of ecstasy and agony escaping him with no possibility of stopping and preserving a last bit of dignity. His hands could only hold onto the fiend’s arms as it had its way with him. It felt like it was gonna turn him inside out and even with his mind dulled, Geralt stared down on himself in horror as he could see the cock moving beneath the scarred skin of his stomach. The cock was so large, it rubbed against his prostrate with every agonizing thrust and it forced shameful orgasm after orgasm out of the witcher’s bruised body until his cock looked red and raw without ever being touched. He almost howled as the creature came again, deep inside him, pumping his stomach full from the other end, spurting so much of its thick seed into him he felt it bubbling up in his throat. Sated for the moment, it let Geralt go, who fell into the ground like a lifeless sack.

It was gonna kill him at this rate. He needed to fight, he needed to get his sword and end this before he lost his mind and his life. What an end that would be: fucked to death by a god damn fiend. He’d be the worst witcher to ever have lived. No, Geralt wasn’t going to let it end like this. With trembling arms, Geralt cast another Igni sign, but this time, he aimed it at the flowers covering the floor and the walls off the cave. With the blossoms burning away, Geralt could breathe a little easier and think of something else than monster cock filling him. With a groan, the witcher got up, barely avoiding the now sluggish movement of the fiend that grabbed at him. He dodged and managed to get over to the pile of torn clothes where he grabbed another Samum bomb out of a bag. This time, he threw it right into the fiend’s ugly face and the creature roared. The distraction gave Geralt enough time to drink down a Swallow and feel some life return to his abused body.

“It was never gonna work out between us!”

Geralt charged at the still distracted creature. It wasn’t exactly gonna be written down in bestiaries, but it seemed fucking Geralt had tired it enough that the witcher stood a better chance now. After all, the fiend couldn’t rely on a stash of carefully brewed potions. The final fight was short and soon, Geralt drove his silver sword deep into the monster’s heart, relic oil dripping down his hands along with the creature’s thick blood.

Geralt staggered back just in time before the lifeless corpse of the fiend fell over and onto the damp cave floor. The witcher felt so drained hat he thought about dropping down right next to it and sleeping the ache off. But the promise of feasting on the large sack of meat would certainly attract more monsters Geralt just didn’t feel like dealing with now. And the gold for slaying the fiend was waiting for him too. That wasn’t how he usually fought his battles – maybe the next time he visited a brothel, he could have a riveting conversation about tricks of the trade with the workers.

"Should have bought me a drink first," Geralt told the decapitated head of the fiend that dangled from Roach's saddle. After gathering what was left of his clothes, he led the horse away from the cave to go collect his well-earned reward.


End file.
